Most
by Oikoo
Summary: Jedna historia, która zawisła między Percy'm i Annabeth wśród płomieni Tartaru.


**Miniaturka zainspirowana jest pewnym filmem obejrzanym kiedyś na lekcji. Bardzo mnie ujął i myślę, że idealnie pasuje do tej sytuacji.**

**Miłego czytania **

Annabeth patrzyła jak Percy próbuje rozpalić coś, co miało być ogniskiem. Chłopak starał się złapać płomień ze znajdującej się za jaskinią ściany ognia.

Za każdym razem kiedy już, już byli pewni, że patyk się zapalił – płomień gasł.

- Cholera! – zaklął po raz szósty syn Posejdona, rzucając gałęzią o ścianę.

Szósty. Annabeth liczyła dokładnie. Była to jedyna rzecz, której mogła być pewna.

I jeszcze ta, że znajdowali się w niewielkiej ciemnej grocie.

Aha, i byli w Tartarze.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło od upadku w Rzymie.

Spadali.

Spadali.

Spadali.

A kiedy myśleli, że będą tak spadać w nieskończoność – upadli.

Po prostu.

Bum.

W około szalały płomienie.

Teraz byli tutaj. W grocie, która, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu, ochraniała ich przed gorącem.

Na szczęście plecak Annabeth upadł niedaleko miejsca, w którym sami wylądowali.

Ogień nie zdążył spalić całego dobytku. Co dziwne, właściwie tylko lekko je osmalił.

Nie mogła jednak odnaleźć swojego sztyletu. Przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

- Właściwie, to po co mam rozpalać to ognisko?

- Hę?

- Pytam, po co mam rozpalać ognisko? – Percy usiadł obok. – Nie uważasz, że jest tu wystarczająco gorąco?

Annabeth nie odpowiadała przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Taak – zaczęła, wpatrując się w punkt, gdzieś ponad płomieniami – Tak. To… dziwne. Nie uważasz?

- Jakby to miejsce zabrało nam racjonalne myślenie – odparł syn Posejdona.

- Dokładnie. Dokładnie…

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu siedzieli, wpatrując się w ścianę.

- Percy? – zaczęła nieśmiało Annabeth, wciąż wpatrując się płomień muskający kawałek kamienia po przeciwległej stronie – Możemy… Możemy porozmawiać?

- Chcesz w nos? – Syn Posejdona złapał ją za ramiona i obrócił w swoją stronę.

- Percy - obruszyła się córka Ateny, odwracając wzrok – to poważna sprawa.

- A czy ja żartuję? – zapytał chłopak i zmusił ją do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

Annabeth nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Wystarczyło, żeby spojrzała w jego oczy, a już zapominała o czym miała powiedzieć. Ale przecież nie mogła się teraz zacząć się śmiać.

Wciąż siedząc, obróciła się, objęła kolana rękoma i zawiesiła wzrok na płomyku skaczącym po skale. Niedaleko rósł jakiś młody pęd drzewa. Piękny. Małe, seledynowe pączki tańczyły na wszystkie strony. Nie była pewna, ale chyba był to pąk migdałowca. Jednak Annabeth nie była teraz zdolna do tego, żeby zastanawiać się jak taki kwiat może rozwijać się w tym miejscu. Bez światła. Wśród płomieni.

- Żył kiedyś pewien mężczyzna – zaczęła, wciąż wpatrując się w płomyk – Miał on kochającą żonę i kilkuletniego synka. Byli dla niego wszystkim. Wszystkim. Ten mężczyzna pracował przy moście. To znaczy, odpowiadał za to, żeby opuszczać most zwodzony, kiedy przejeżdżał pociąg.

Annabeth zawiesiła głos i spojrzała na Percy'ego. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią, oczekując dalszej części opowieści.

- Ten człowiek często zabierał do pracy swojego syna. Mały bardzo lubił biegać po moście, bawić się. Pewnego dnia… - głos jej się załamał, ale brnęła dalej, nie spuszczając już wzroku z płomyka – Pewnego dnia ten człowiek zasnął podczas pracy. Kiedy się obudził, zobaczył nadjeżdżający pociąg. Było na tyle wcześnie, że zdążyłby jeszcze zamknąć most, a pociąg by bezpiecznie przejechał. Ale było na tyle późno, że nie był w stanie zawołać swojego syna, który wszedł właśnie do włazu pod mostem. Może chciał jakoś pomóc, może widział nadjeżdżający pociąg i myślał, że w ten sposób będzie mógł jakoś pomóc… Nie wiem. W każdym bądź razie, jego tata musiał podjąć najtrudniejszą decyzję w swoim życiu: pociągnąć za wajchę i spowodować, że jego najukochańszy, jedyny syn zostanie przygwożdżony przez żelazny most, ale ludzie w pociągu przeżyją albo nie zamykać mostu i spowodować śmierć tysiąca osób, ale uratować swojego syna. Jak… Jak myślisz, co wtedy zrobił?

Annabeth zmusiła się do spojrzenia na Percy'ego, który teraz spoglądał pustymi oczami na tańczący płomyk i nic nie mówił. Spojrzała w tym samym kierunku i odpowiedziała za niego:

- Pociągnął za wajchę – usłyszała cichy jęk swojego chłopaka, ale puściła to mimo uszu. – Poświęcił życie swojego synka, żeby… Żeby uratować ludzi. Innych ludzi. Tysiące ludzi.

Odwróciła się i patrzyła na Percy'ego tak długo, aż ten nie wytrzymał i także na nią spojrzał. Nie była pewna, ale wydawało jej się, że jego zielone oczy nieco zwilgotniały.

- Percy – ich oczy krzyżowały się wzajemnie – chcę, żebyś wiedział, że… Nie wiemy, co nas tutaj czeka. Nie wiemy, jak można zamknąć Wrota Śmierci. Nie wiemy nic! Ale ja chcę… Chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno… Cokolwiek się stanie… Nigdy, nigdy nie stawiaj mnie wyżej niż innych ludzi. Nie ratuj mnie, jeśli miałoby to skrzywdzić innych. Rozumiesz?

Percy znowu odwrócił wzrok. Przypomniały mu się słowa, które kiedyś usłyszał: _„Poświęcisz świat, żeby ratować przyjaciela" _i uderzyło go to, jak Annabeth jest podobna do swojej matki.

Dziewczyna ciągnęła dalej:

- Jeśli okaże się, że… Że ktoś będzie musiał tutaj zostać, to… To zostawisz mnie tutaj. – Jej słowa były mocne i pewne. – Musisz uratować świat, Percy.

Chłopak wciąż na nią nie patrzył. Zastanawiał się nad tym od czasu tej pamiętnej wizyty na Olimpie, kiedy miał 14 lat. To, co powiedziała mu Atena wciąż do niego powracało. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wypełniona przepowiednia niczego nie zmieni. Że jego WADA, jak to ujęła matka Annabeth, będzie z nim do końca życia.

Czy już zawsze będzie musiał wybierać między uratowaniem tych, których kocha a resztą świata?

Tego nie wiedział.

Ale wiedział jedno.

- Ja nie mógłbym żyć w świecie, w którym nie byłoby ciebie. – Spojrzał w szare oczy, które czujnie na niego spoglądały i przypomniał sobie cały ten czas, kiedy nie widział jej wzroku przesyconego mądrością i miłością. – A ty? Ty mogłabyś żyć w świecie, w którym nie byłoby mnie?

Nie odpowiedziała.

**Historia, którą opowiedziała Annabeth w tej miniaturce NIE JEST MOJA. Jest to streszczenie filmu, o którym mówiłam na początku: „Most" William Zabka i Bobby Garabedian.**


End file.
